Welcome Back
by Lousy-David
Summary: That tan boy is back, Kai. And the town is none to happy about it. But maybe Jack can prove them all wrong. JackxKai. Probably flully eventually, lemony and brutal at some points. Enjoy


Well yes, new year, new story. Maybe this one I'll actually finish! I've put a lot of thought into this one, and I've a lot of good ideas. The chapters will start off a little shorter than normal. This will be rated T for now. M later, for violence, and some yaoi! Not your cup of tea, then don't drink it.

I don't own ANY of the Harvest Moon franchise, which is so unfair. They have enough characters, they could at least give me Kai:(

A yummy JackxKai woulda been added if I owned it too.

ANYWAYS!

A David Barker production. Follow me on twitter, "Dbark09"

It was just a typical day on the ranch for Jack. An early 6a.m. wake, a quick hug for his puppy, Saliva, then outside to work on his ranch. A full season had passed since the young boy came upon the farm. Given to him out of the pure kindness of the denizens of Mineral Town, Jack had made a vow to revatilize the run down ranch to its full potential and then some. He quickly set out watering his newly planted corn, tomatoes and pineapples. This was the way he had learned to live.

"This sun is ridiculous," Jack sighed, pulling out his white towels to wipe his forehead. "I guess they weren't lying about the summer heat."

By 9 a.m. a storm was brewing. Not your typical storm though, most people have never witnessed such a natural disaster as such. Jack frowned inwardly. This wasn't the storm he had wanted. In fact this storm had nothing to do with weather in general. The next farm over housed a family, and many chickens and throughout the morning Jack had heard many squabbles growing louder and more severe. And wouldn't you know it, as the storm grew louder the center of the storm was approaching his ranch,

"Oh Rick, I hate you so much!" A young pinkette dashed across the yard over to Jack.

"Popuri, good morning." Jack feigned enthusiasm, he had dealt with this too many times already. "Is that big chicken Rick bothering you again?"

Popuri laughed through tears, calling Rick a big chicken was now a long standing tradition between the two. "Jack we've been over this before, Rick is way too terrible to be a chicken, he's more like...like a cow, and angry one. One that is gonna be used for beef instead of milk. Anyways, he'll be here soon, you'll cover for me right?"

Jack nodded and watched as the energetic girl bounded into his own chicken coop. Returning to his work he knew it was only a matter of time before he was interrupted again. And he was right, because Rick was now stomping across his field.

"Did you see my sister?" Rick inquired. "I know she ran off this was, she always does."

Shaking his head, the brunette's eyes met those covered by thick-glasses. "Yeah, she ran off towards the mountain." Jack looked over to the path. "Another fight huh? What was this one about? Did another chicken die?"

"No," Rick nearly shouted point blank. "Worse, much much worse."

Jack began to worry, very few things hurt Popuri more than a chicken, he instantly thought of their mother. She was so sweet, but very fragile. Often sick, she still held up a strong demeanor and tried to keep her children on the right path. His worried drained as Rick continued his rant.

"He's back." Rick growled.

Jack cocked his head slightly, he was confused now. He asked, "Who's back?"

Rick nearly screamed into the young ranchers face, "_He_ is, that jerk, that swine, that...that...I don't know. But I don't like him, that...that Kai."

Jack's mouth came open to try to get more information about this "Kai" but was quickly silenced yet again, by Rick.

"Just stay away from him when you see him," Rick stated. "He's no good, he shows up for summer, causes trouble, then leaves. Speaking of leaving I'm going to go find my sister, just try to stay away from Kai. He's bad news." And with that, Rick left, stalking towards to mountain path.

Jack shrugged, this Kai sounded pretty terrible. But still, it was for him to decide. He finished up watering his crops and sat by his lonely apple tree. Laying back in the shadows, protected from the sun, Jack fell asleep.

A few hours passed, leaving Jack to be in the one place he could be himself, his dreams. It was the same typical dream he had been having since he first came to mineral town as a young teenager. Waking up in a large ranch house, having fields full of crops, barns full of animals, but most of all a boy, latched onto his arm beaming up at him with a brilliant smile. However, the dream quickly began to crumble, the vision rippling, and then vanishing altogether. His eyes opened to the bright sun. The shadow cast by the tree had moved. Though he couldn't see, Jack realized someone else was standing over him. His eyes tried to focus on the figure.

"Hello?" A young boyish voice spoke up. "Ya know, it's like a thousand degrees out here, it's bad for sleeping, outside anyways."

Jack sat up, knocking his face against the mystery figure, then fell back against the grass, holding his head.

"Ow ow oww," Jack moaned. His eyes finally adjusting, he saw the person clearly now. A boy, with tan skin, dark hair, wearing a purple bandana and white gloves. He was bent forward slightly, his hands covering his nose. He extended one white gloved hand out to Jack,

Shorter than I thought, just a quick little soundbite. I'll post the new chapter soon, I just wanted to give you all some eye candy! :D


End file.
